Talk:The Gazer
Holy....I saw the chinese raw for chap 336, I have confirmed that Mahora is a girl...Btw,I found a better pic of her. http://www.imagebam.com/image/dc3f7c115671973 Creepy thou.-龍神1010 19:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, creepy (especially what she seems to be doing to Tokine). Rather than have to resize that and work around the labels, I'm going to use a smaller pic. Which is really just an improved version of the one that's currently up, in that you can now see her eyes. - Dap00 20:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Dang...she looks really freaky now with the eyes...Wait....Did you copy the eyes,resize it and paste it back on?!-龍神1010 21:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh wait...you didn't...my bad-.- -龍神1010 21:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) This story is getting weirder by the moment...Mahora is a guy. The english manga translators put it up as a note that he was a guy, that they used masculine form of "I". So forget about wat I said about Mahora being a gal.-龍神1010 14:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I saw that note, too. But you know what, I've learned something about Japanese culture: there ARE girls who talk like guys (and all the ones I know of are anime/manga characters, lol). And when you're dealing with gods, some of them are fairly relaxed on gender, either because they don't really have one, or they don't consider it all that important to pick the "right" side. For now, at least, I suggest leaving the page the way it is, for the simple reason that everything else about Mahora screams "girl." If it is a mistake, I'm sure it'll be a common one. I mean, dude looks like a lady. Even has a dress on at the end of 337. So if speech is the only thing they're basing gender on (again, especially in face of everything else saying otherwise), I say hold out for a while. This wouldn't be the first time that a Kekkaishi character's speech caused some questions on gender. - Dap00 17:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok.-龍神1010 20:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Does being able to eat other peoples' power count as a ability? -龍神1010 20:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that Tokine just learned a less literal version of that exact same thing? Yes. Lovely picture, by the way. I'm using it as further proof that Mahora is a girl: even there, the bottom of the dress stays intact. Either way, Mahora gets my vote for creepiest land lord. - Dap00 20:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes.Very...creepy...btw the girl (Haruka) kinda lost her powers as a spirit reservoir owner because apparently, Mahora likes eating other peoples' powers...and so did Kakeru.(and doesn't Mahora look like pac-man?Female Pac-Man?>>) Hm...looks like she shape shifts too. OH DANG. I forgot to include this...she's not Mahora. This funny looking creature is . -龍神1010 20:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, wait. You're saying the spidery mummy is Mahora? I wonder if that means tree girl is the servant... which is pretty scary, considering what she's capable of. - Dap00 17:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea... I guess so. The tree dude is some protector dude (cant really translated it well). Oumi kinda suicide... This is getting really complicated....-龍神1010 19:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :(I forgot to mention I saw the raw yesterday, so you can stop with the pictures). Now that I think about it, it was never really confirmed that Mahora was the person Tokine met, she just assumed and started introducing it to everyone as Mahora (a funny but logical mistake, since she met it where Mahora was supposed to be; I guess Mahora left while she was passed out, if he was ever in that place at all). Likewise, everyone else just assumed someone that powerful would be the land god (which, again, is very scary). But at least Chushinmaru didn't get eaten (though I'm very interested to see that conversation translated, since Haruka wasn't as lucky). - Dap00 22:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The tree girl is saying how she cannot help Chushinmaru's problem of how he keeps stealing life force;she can only give death (eating the person's power I gusse) or bring the person back to life. And the part about Chushinmaru spech...I can only read part of it...the rest I can't understand (although I can read it -_-"") Ah...the translation came out. http://www.mangareader.net/kekkaishi/339/18 -龍神1010 23:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well... I guess the easiest thing would be to move/rename this page to "The Gazer" (probably we should wait for the next chapter, in case that turns out to be a nickname or title), switch out the picture, and change every instance of "Mahora" on the page. But I suspect it's going to be a pain separating what info still applies to Mahora, and what applies to the Gazer (who was the sun ball, for example). Though it would be nice if after going to all that trouble, we actually had some info to put on the actual Mahora's page (another reason we should wait). And I think it may finally be safe to list the Oumi brothers (and Zero) as being dead. Maybe. - Dap00 01:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I went back and reread certain chapters, and I overcomplicated things. 339 is Mahora's very first appearance, Tokine was dealing with the Gazer the whole time, even during the sun ball fight (despite the explanation he gives in 340, that seems like the most likely time where he would have borrowed her power to "pass through" techniques, although I'm not sure how that explains why he has Mahora's face, unless Mahora's human form is another illusion or something). So all we really need to be concerned about is every mention of Mahora outside of this page. I'll make the changes on this page, copy everything that actually relates to Mahora, rename this page, and put all the saved info on his new page. Shouldn't take too long (I hope). And if this Mahora turns out to be a fake, I may have to throw something. - Dap00 15:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::On second thought, one more issue. I made the changes on this page, but then I realized that even once we rename this page, Mahora links would still redirect here. The only way I can see getting around that is adding something to the title of the actual Mahora's page (once we make it) to differentiate between them. Only I don't know what it should be. At this point I'm ready to just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2, but I can already imagine someone asking which is which. Anyway, suggestions? I'm leaning toward Mahora (Actual/True). - Dap00 16:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think I can move this page so that it DOES NOT leave a redirect behind. Want me to try it? -'The' Abbster 19:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::That sounds like it would be the best method. - Dap00 19:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC)